The War Was In Color
by maelpa11
Summary: Poems about the war, Quidditch, the Horcrux Hunt, and other related stuff. Based on other songs and poems in style, but my own words.
1. The War Was In Color

**Disclaimer: This poem is based off the song "The war was in color" by Carbon Leaf. Look them up, they're really good. Also, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the second book would be up on Pottermore already. Have fun :)**

I see you've found a box of my things

Beaded bags, tents, and old cracked gold rings.

"These old pictures are cool,

Tell me some stories

Was it like Aunt Loony says?"

Sit down son, let me fill you in.

Where to begin?

Let's start with the end.

This moving gray photo

Didn't capture the skin.

From the flash of a wand

To a Dark Lord now gone,

Trust me, my son,

The war was in color.

From Britain to Eire,

From castle to tent

From Quidditch to running

From schooling to real life now.

I wove the spells up high

With bloody hands

The one I love hurt and barely breathing.

Fought through the fog

And escaped with our dreams

In bright crystal shards.

Where to begin?

Let's start with the end.

This moving gray photo

Didn't capture the skin.

From the shock of a spell

To the memory of smell

If green is for hell,

The war was in color.

I held the dying elf in my shaking arms

Buried him deep in the sand,

Safe from the storms

Out of our young hands and into the damp, dark earth.

I felt the sparks form useless sacrifice

All dying pointlessly for me

And as the night grows older

Over their faces, gold dust fills the air, swirling round.

Where to begin?

Let's start with the end.

This moving gray photo

Didn't capture the skin.

When lessons are learned

And bodies are burned

Victory earned

The war was in color.

Now I lay in my grave

At age thirty-eight

Right after your birth.

I hope you know my name.

What good did it do?

Well, hopefully for you

A world without war,

A life full of color.

Where to begin?

Let's start with the end.

This moving gray photo

Never captured wolf skin.

Your mum could turn blue.

Do you howl for her, too?

Straight from the heart

This war had some color.

Note: The first part is Albus or James (whichever, possibly Teddy) going through Harry's attic and finding his keepsakes. Harry sets hims straight on the idea of war. The third part is from Hermione's point of view on the first few days of being on the run. The fourth part (with the word hell) in it is possibly Ron. Continuing the pattern in the fifth part is Harry, describing Dobby's death. The seventh and eighth parts are a letter from Remus to Teddy, wishing he had gotten to know him.

**Please review! I'm new to the whole poetry thing. I've got another one coming soon.**


	2. The Skies of Glory

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song this is based off of ("The Fields of Glory" by the High Kings) or Harry Potter. Oh well. Read on:**

I was born in a family

Whose members admired

Their great Quidditch heroes

And how they aspired

To fly above mountains

And always be winners

And never give less than their all.

I once met and old man

Who told me great stories

Of legends of old

Who played hard for the glory

Of lifting the Cup

In that moment of triumph

His memories kept me enthralled.

In the skies, the skies of glory

In the skies where boys become men

In the skies, the skies of glory

May the best House win, win in the end.

Supporting the team

With a true sense of place

Are the handfuls of people

With pride on their faces

They come from the castle

The greenhouse, the village

Their banners they proudly unfurl.

An anthem of hope

Is the song they are singing

As the whistle, it sounds

And the game, it begins.  
And the roar of the crowd

Echoes up to the heavens

It sends out a clarion call.

In the skies, the skies of glory

In the skies where boys become men

In the skies, the skies of glory

May the best House win, win in the end.

I'm remembering Hogwarts

And cool Autumn weather

A couple of young lads

Playing Quidditch together

Both hoping that someday

The call they will answer

To fly for the place they were born.

In the skies, the skies of glory

In the skies where boys become men

In the skies, the skies of glory

May the best House win, win in the end.

I'm remembering Hogwarts

And cool Autumn weather

A crowd of young lads

Playing Quidditch together

The roar of the crowd

Echoes up to the heavens

It sends out a clarion call.

**Note: This is Ron as a little kid meeting Dumbledore for the first time at the Burrow (not in the books).**

**Please review! Like it? Don't? Tell me!**


	3. Tent On A Cliff

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original poem (House on a Cliff, by Louis MacNeice), nor do I own Harry Potter.**

Indoors the roar of a flaming blue glass jar.

Outdoors The low, bright full moon on the snowy hill.

Indoors the searching through past lives. Outdoors the Search.

Indoors the broken heart and the bright eyes.

Outdoors the cliff, the edge, the falling. Indoors

The hurt girls shocked to find there's no answers

In her leather tomes, turning, frowning. Outdoors

The silent snow, the mountainous drifts it forms.

Indoors answering questions of death. Outdoors

The killer waits patiently, confidently

Indoors an unloved boy who talks to snakes

Whispering, to himself, with a twisted heart.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
